Berserker Dragon
by Protogear
Summary: When A Dragon who sealed himself away wakes up, He only has one goal, to kill the one he trusted most, The Ouroboros Dragon
1. Chapter 1

I don't own High School DxD

This is a rewrite

Berserker Dragon

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 _Thousands of Years ago_

"Kill the dragons! Kill the dragons!" a mob filled with beings from the 3 great races chanted.

'Damn I thought I could leave this area without being intercepted well, guess not.'

"Hey you there!" the leader of the mob called out.

"Hey I'm talking to dipshit." the leader went up attempting to forcefully turn around a man wearing a cloak.

Before he could turn the figure around he was hit being sent through the crowd.

"What the hell?" a few of the members asked.

"You just couldn't leave me alone, could you?" the figure turned around, taking off his hood revealing a young man with spiky brown hair with two short locks of hair and brown eyes.

"Berserker Dragon, Krydurris?!"

"You all pissed me off, if you know my reputation, you should probably start running." Krydurris suggested.

"I don't think so, Ascalon."

"Yeah we ain't going anywhere you damned dragon."

'Shiiiiittttt, I didn't think they had Ascalon.'

"Well I guess I shouldn't hold back being that you all have a handicap."

'I can't let that bastard hit me with Ascalon, not that it will kill me or do any serious damage, but it'll hurt like a bitch.'

"Here I come." Krydurris said charging at the man wielding Ascalon.

Krydurris prepared to punch the man but disappeared, and suddenly reappeared behind him landing a succesful hit on his back, but while the man was sent flying the sword managed to hit Krydurris's shoulder making him scream out in pain.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT." Krydurris screamed grasping his shoulder.

"Prepare to die you stupid dragon."

The guy wielding Ascalon stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the most menacing looking eyes he ever saw.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Krydurris yelled punching the man's head clean off splattering it all over a nearby wall.

Everyone bore witness as Krydurris turned his head to face his foes, panting heavily ready to kill. It didn't matter what it was Demon, Angel, or Fallen Angel he was going to eviscerate every single one of them.

Krydurris went on a 6 hour long killing spree, destroying everyone who tried harming him when a middle aged man with crimson red hair appeared before him, he was about to charge when suddenly he was encased in red sphere.

"Calm down, Berserker Dragon, it's me Zeoticus Gremory."

"Zeoticus?" Krydurris questioned slowly.

"It seems you made a real mess, you've killed hundreds, you need to calm down before more powerful enemies start coming, I understand your strength is stronger than that of Satan and even God, but you must have a limit." Zeoticus stated trying his best to calm Krydurris down.

"H-help me." Krydurris said collapsing.

 _A few hours later_

"Where in the hell am I?" Krydurris asked out loud, waking up in a bed

"Oh, it seems you've finally awoken, Krydurris."

"Zeoticus, what happened?"

"You went Berserk on a bunch of people." Zeoticus answered.

"You sound chillingly nonchalant about that."

"Anyway why did you bring me here?"

"Did you forgot, you were apart of the rebellion to stop Lucifer, I figured this is the least I can do."

"Yeah about that, I don't think I should be here, I probably killed hundreds of devils." Krydurris confessed.

"Don't worry about it, the only ones you killed were supporters of Satan anyway, so in a way you pulled another favour."

"Well I better get going, I got things to do." Krydurris stated getting out of the bed.

"Wait Krydurris, stay here." Zeoticus said grabbing a hold of Krydurris's wrist.

"What?"

"You've done so much for the rebellion, and now that Satan is dead, it gives us free reign, so stay for as long as you want."

"For as long as I want?"

"Yes."

"No rent?"

"None."

"You might just have yourself a deal, Zeoticus." Krydurris said reaching out his hand.

"Remember, you can stay for as long as you want." Zeoticus reminded shaking Krydurris's hand.

"We should probably go get you set up and meet everybody."

"Yeah."

 _Present Time_ _at the Gremory Mansion_

"Time to wake up, Krydurris."

"I'm already up, Grayfia." Krydurris said getting into clothing.

"Sirzechs has already left for a meeting so it's You, Zeoticus, Venelana, Millicas and I." Grayfia informed.

"Doesn't matter really, you should know I'm moving out today."

"Yes, I know, Sirzechs informed me to help you move to your new place."

"Really well give him my thanks later. Let's go Grayfia."

 _In the Human World_

"Maaannn that was tiring, but I'm glad we got it moved in, thanks Grayfia for all the help." Krydurris said stretching in his new 5 story house that Sirzechs had built for him.

"No problem, Have you come up with a name to put on your human I.D.?"

"I was thinking Hyodo Issei."

"I like that Krydurris, I will put that on your I.D right away."

"Thanks, Grayfia."

'Kuoh Academy huh, if I remember correctly Sirzech's sister goes there, well it's going to be interesting either way.'

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I decided to rewrite because I wasn't very happy with the way I wrote the original.

Next Time Krydurris now known as Hyodo Issei will enroll in Kuoh Academy where he will have his first encounter with Rias Gremory.

Remember to favourite, follow and review, constructive criticism only makes the story better


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own High School DxD

Berserker Dragon

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **I recommend reading chapter 1 over again I made a few changes a little while back and not reading it would make this chapter make no sense.**

 **A quick summary would be Krydurris lived with Lord Gremory from the start**

* * *

"You can come in."

"Everybody this is Hyodo Issei, he'll be joining you for the rest of the year."

Krydurris (Issei) waved at his new classmates as he was directed to his seat.

'There is some pretty strong power signatures in this school, I should check some of them out.'

Class went on as such with a few people talking about Krydurris who was now known as Hyodo Issei.

After class Issei walked around for a little bit when he ran into two guys.

"Hey it's the new kid." the grey haired man realised.

"I saw you staring at some of the girls in are class." The black haired man said poking his glasses back into place.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, whats it matter to you?"

"I'm sure you've heard who we are, currently we are the perverted duo, we're looking to turn it to the perverted trio."

"You want to recruit me?" Issei asked.

"Yes, will you join me, Motohama, and my friend Matsuda, Hyodo Issei?"

"I see no harm in it." Issei accepted.

"Yes! as of today we're the perverted trio." Matsuda said reaching his arms around both Motohama and Issei.

"Oh look it's Rias Gremory, one of the great ladies of the academy."

'So that's Sirzechs little sister, not going to lie she is one hell of a person to look at.'

Issei was quite surprised to catch a look from her as she continued to walk past them, rendering him dumbfounded.

'To think she could leave a dragon dumbfounded, is amazing on it's own, considering her magical power as well, she is amazing!'

"You okay Issei, you seem pretty out of it?" Matsuda asked.

"Oh sorry, yeah I'm fine."

"Well it's to be expected of Rias Gremory." Motohama said.

"We should get ready to go back to class the bell will ring soon." Motohama suggested.

"Sure."

 _After School_

"Pretty good for a first day, I guess." Issei said out loud.

"Hello."

Issei turned around to see a shy looking black haired girl with a gentle face looking at him.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Yuuma Amano." She answered.

"What would you like? it's not normal to be approached by strangers."

"W-wo-would you go out with me?!" Yuuma asked.

"I would if you were human, but I'm afraid you're fallen angel."

"Huh?!" She gasped.

"Don't think you can fool me, I'm not what I appear to be."

"Was it obvious?" She asked turning to a darker person.

"Very, you could've at least masked your power a little."

Her school clothes exploded, turning to a more revealing outfit, making Issei's nose burst.

"Jesus you dress slutty!" Issei complained masking his nose.

"What's your name?"

"Hyodo Iss-."

"You're real name, there's no way a human is as powerful as you."

"Well if you must know, it's Krydurris or you might know me as the Berserker Dragon."

"Never heard of you."

'What the hell! she doesn't know who I am.'

"Okay." Issei said disappointingly.

"I'm Raynare in case you were wondering."

"Nope never heard of you."

'Take that, how does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine.'

"No matter I'll kill you anyways." Raynare said with a sinister smile forging a spear of light in her hand.

"Taste my light!" She yelled chucking the spear at Issei, which simply bounced off his chest.

"That tickled." Issei said putting on a similar smile to Raynare.

"Here I come, Raynare." Issei said pointing his palm up to the sky creating a red dragon, which turned to a sword with the bottom of the hilt becoming the head of the dragon.

"What the hell is that?!" Raynare questioned now being startled

Issei didn't respond for he was taking stance ready to pounce.

"Your life ends here." Issei said charging so quickly Raynare didn't have time to try and counter, when suddenly Issei's sword pierced her stomach.

Raynare collapsed once Issei's sword left her stomach.

"Stop!"

Issei turned around to see Rias standing inside a magic circle.

"Huh. HUH!"

"Why are you here?!" Issei asked startled.

"If we let you kill her, you might start a war." Rias replied.

"Run before I change my mind, Raynare." Rias demanded.

Raynare got up and ran as fast as she could away from the scene.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it didn't seem like a good idea to let you kill her." Rias said breaking the silence.

"Okay." Issei said still confused.

"Since I saw you in the halls today I've wondered what you were, you are just gleaming with power." Rias said.

'I can't tell her I am a dragon, who knows what kind of attention it will bring.'

"If you want to know I am a devil like you." Issei lied.

"Really? Who's household are you in?" Rias asked.

"Um, I don't know." Issei responded.

"So your a stray?"

"No, no not that." Issei said diverting eyes elsewhere.

"Will you join me then?"

'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!, if I don't join her here, who knows what will happen to me.'

"Sure but I'm not doing any ritual or anything I can't stand them." Issei said.

"Fine then, at least follow me, I am going to introduce you to your new comrades." Rias said.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, remember to follow, favourite and review.

Sorry everyone for the delay on chapter 2 I've been busy for the last little bit but I'm back now and will I hope start posting longer chapters every week or maybe if I'm feeling good I'll do it twice a week, but we'll see, hope everyone has a good day and see you again next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own High School DxD

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Berserker Dragon

* * *

"Kiba, Koneko, Akeno please welcome the new member of the Occult Research club with open arms."

"Sure thing Rias." Akeno said.

"Yes, president." Kiba accepted.

"Yes." Koneko said while still eating her sweets.

'How the hell did I get myself in this mess.'

"Please to meet you everyone, I hope we can get along." Issei greeted.

'All though this might not be as bad as I thought I'm in a room with 2 babes and a loli."

Issei walked over to the couch Kiba was sitting at, and joined him.

"Do you have any unique powers Issei?" Kiba asked.

"Um, kind of."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked now glaring at Issei questioningly.

"It's hard to explain." Issei answered.

"Okay."

The room fell in a state of silence for a while until Issei broke it

"I'm going to go home, so um see you everybody." Issei said.

"Okay do you want to take a magic circle?" Rias questioned sitting at her desk.

"No I like walking more." Issei responded.

While walking home Issei attempted to figure a way out of the mess he got himself into.

"Do I talk to Sirzechs?"

"Do I just not show up to meetings?"

"Do I completely shut off all communications?"

Issei asked all those questions out loud not knowing someone was behind him.

"Is something the matter Krydurris?"

Issei swung his head around to see Sirzechs giving him a worried look.

"Yes! you're exactly the man I wanted to see right now, follow me." Issei ordered getting behind Sirzechs and pushing him to his place.

"What's going Krydurris? I haven't seen you this worried since that one time at dinner, Grayfia cooked something you didn't like and had a hard time expressing yourself without hurting her feeling." Sirzechs questioned now in Issei's large 5 story tall house.

"Listen I didn't want lamb, you know I hate lamb, anyways that's not what I brought you here for."

"Then what is it?"

"I made a mistake, a big mistake."

"What did you do?"

"Don't get mad, I hate it when you get mad."

"I'll try not to."

"You know how you said to keep a low profile because no one knows I exist."

"Yes I do remember something like that."

"How do I put this? I was forced to join your sister's peerage." Issei finally admitted quiet enough so Sirzechs could barely hear him.

"Excuse me?"

"I was forced to join your sister's peerage okay!" Issei admitted now blurting it out.

Sirzechs turned around making Issei to think he was venting.

"And would you mind telling me why it was forced?"

"I tried killing a fallen angel."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope she tried killing me it was only self defence."

"To be honest with you I am more mad about the fallen angel, did you tell her your name?"

"I may have, you know it's my tradition to tell someone my name at the beginning of a fight."

"Did you tell her your real name, Krydurris."

"Yeah."

"Oh fuck we're going to be in some deep shit my friend, and I mean trench deep."

'Thank god Sirzechs doesn't have bad anger issues.'

"Listen I'll send Grayfia here to keep you company, and be your first source of information when it comes to the underworld."

"Okay, fine by me."

"Okay I got to go, I'm going to talk to dad about this." Sirzechs stated stepping into a magic circle.

"Wait what about Rias?" Issei asked.

"I don't know, be truthful about and tell her not to tell anyone I'm sure she'll understand."

"Okay, thanks Sirzechs." Issei thanked receiving a nod by Sirzechs who soon after was replaced with Grayfia.

"Hello Krydurris." Grayfia greeted.

"Howdy."

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" Grayfia asked.

"Not particuarly, I'm going to bed early tonight so the house is yours." Issei replied.

"Okay if you say so, well have a good sleep."

"Yeah, goodnight Grayfia."

 _The Next Morning_

Issei woke up the next morning to Grayfia knocking at the door waking him up.

"Krydurris I made breakfast if you want some."

"Just call me Issei, unless it's an emergency." Issei ordered.

"Fine if you want to be called that, I'll call you that." Grayfia accepted.

Issei got up and had to crawl to the edge of the bed in order to sit.

'This bed is way too big for a one person.'

After sitting at the edge of the bed thinking for a little while he got up and switched into a pair of Kuoh academy clothing and headed down stairs.

"What's for breakfast Grayf-?" Issei was interupted by sight as he stared at the kitchen table which was completely full with a number of different breakfast items.

"I hope this isn't too much." Grayfia admitted.

"N-not at all."

'This is too much even for a dragon, that table fits like 16 people but now it's filled to the brim with food.'

Krydurris the Berserker Dragon he may sound like a terrible person, but really he's like a little teddy bear he can't stand seeing anyone hurt whether it's physically or mentally.

Issei forced his own body to eat enough food for 16 people in a small amount of time so he wouldn't be late for school.

Once he finished he lazily used a magic circle to appear in the Occult Research Club.

"Never again, never again." Issei repeated.

"Issei what's wrong?!" Rias asked worryingly.

"I'm just going to rest here all day, just don't bother me." Issei responded collapsing onto the floor.

 _Later that day_

"He just appeared here no wounds nothing and just collapsed."

"Where am I?" Issei questioned being woke by the talking.

"Issei finally, what happened to you?" Rias questioned getting closer to Issei who was resting on the couch.

"Nothing."

"My my, it seems we have a liar." Akeno accused.

"Damn it, I really didn't want to tell all of you at once but screw it."

"What? what are you going to tell us?" Rias asked.

"How do I put this? I'm a Dragon." Issei put bluntly shocking his 4 new comrades.

"You mean like you have the Boosted Gear or a Dragon inside of you?" Rias asked.

"No not that damn Boosted Gear, I can't stand Ddraig, and no I don't have a dragon in me, I am a fully fledged dragon." Issei answered.

"My real name is Krydurris, people call me the Berserker Dragon." Issei continued.

"You can't be serious." Kiba said.

"Oh I am deadly serious."

"I find it hard it to believe, but I guess we'll just have to find out ourselves." Rias said.

"Believe me, don't believe me doesn't really matter to me, just don't tell anyone who I really am." Issei ordered.

"I have a way you could probably show us." Rias said.

"How?" Issei asked.

"There's a stray devil extermination request, and from what I hear it's extremely strong." Rias pointed out.

"Fine by me let's go." Issei replied hopping off the couch.

 _At an abandoned warehouse_

'I still can't believe I slept through the school day.'

"We're here." Rias said.

"Let's go."

The group of five entered the building and waited for a signal.

"There is definitely something here." Issei said.

"You can sense it that quickly?" Kiba asked.

"Of course, why you can't?"

"Nope." Kiba shook his head.

"Who dares invade my space?!"

Everyone looked around them trying to find the voice until Koneko who stood on the left was hit out of nowhere sending her flying, but was caught by Kiba.

Slowly everyone was being wiped out by an unknown force draggin them into the darkness leaving only Issei standing alone.

"You must be the leader." the stray devil said still hidden within the darkness

"Nope."

"What? but you're the strongest, I can sense it."

"Well I'm not so deal with it."

The stray devil appeared through the darkness resembling that of an octopus with 8 arms. Everyone except for Issei was being held by one of the arms unable to move.

"I suggest letting them go."

"And what'll you do if I don't?" the stray devil asked.

"You'll just have to find out."

"Well I don't plan on it." the stray devil pointed out.

"Fine then." Issei replied closing his eyes.

When Issei re-opened his eyes they were now glowing red, with his eyes now being little slits like a dragon's.

"What the hell?!" the stray devil asked startled.

Issei didn't say a word as he lept onto a nearby wall running along it until he got behind the ginormous devil to which he then jumped off the wall with his feet going first through the stomach of the stray devil, landing on the ground.

"Die for me!." Issei yelled as he grabbed onto the top and bottom of the wound he created ripping the devil in half causing Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko to be dropped to the ground.

"He really is a dragon you can see it in his eyes." Kiba pointed.

"Dangerous." Koneko said.

Issei re-close his eyes and when he opened them again his eyes were back to normal.

"I'm going home, buh-bye!" Issei yelled already out of the building leaving everyone in their shocked state of what they just witnessed.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter remember to follow, favourite and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Highschool DxD

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Berserker Dragon

* * *

"Issei time to wake up." Grayfia called.

"Already."

"Yes you wouldn't want to be late for school." Grayfia confirmed.

Issei lazily got out of his humongous bed, went to the closet and put on the school uniform.

"Hurry up! before the food gets cold!" Grayfia yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah I know, Grayfia!" Issei yelled back.

When Issei arrived at the dining room table it wasn't nearly as full as it was last time.

"It seemed as though the last time, I made you too much food." Grayfia said.

"Yes, yes you did."

"Issei you have to be more honest with your feelings, if you would just tell me if I'm doing something wrong life would be a lot easier."

"You know your like a sister to me, I don't like hurting your feelings."

"Giving advice won't hurt my feelings Issei you should know that." Grayfia reassured approaching Issei giving him a pat on the back

Issei sat down and ate breakfast with Grayfia this time and when he finished, he left the house to go to school.

'I wonder what were doing today.'

"How did I manage to fall down?"

Issei looked beside him to see a blonde priest fallen over revealing her panties.

'That's quite the sight.'

"You alright?" Issei questioned reaching out his hand.

"Thank you." the blonde said grabbing his hand to which Issei stood her up.

'She's kinda of cute.'

"Are you lost or something?" Issei asked.

"Um, yes I lost the way, sorry."

"Don't apologise, where do you need to be?"

"I am the new priest at the church here." Asia said.

"To be honest with you I'm new to this town too, but I'll help you find it anyway."

"What do I call you?" Issei asked.

"A-Asia Argento." Asia answered.

"Well Asia let's get going."

Issei and Asia walked around for a while until Issei spotted the cross on top of the church.

"Is that it right there, Asia?" Issei asked pointing at the church.

"I don't know but I'll check it out, thanks mister."

"It's Issei."

"Thank you Issei."

"I'll see you later, Asia." Issei said

 _At School during Lunch_

"I can't believe Issei is a dragon." Kiba remarked

"My my, you recruited quite the person." Akeno said.

"He didn't join the household for nothing." Rias said breaking the talking.

"What do you mean Rias?" Akeno questioned.

"He is a dragon, what reason would he have to join my peerage, I mean he completely refused doing the ritual, technically he isn't even apart of the peerage." Rias said.

"No I'm not." Issei said making everyone turn their head.

"I'm not technically a part of the peerage but I am a member of the Occult Research Club." Issei continued.

"What's that mean?" Kiba asked.

"I won't join the peerage not yet at least, I have my reasons for that but I don't mind it here, so just don't be surprised if I decide to become a devil, that's all."

"I will help with any and likely every issue you have, I can promise you that, as a member of the Occult Research Club." Issei finished.

No one said a word instead everyone just stared at Issei completely bewildered to what he said, even causing Rias to blush.

"Well now that that is out of the way what do we do now?" Issei asked breaking the silence.

"I um don't know." Rias admitted.

"Well then if there's nothing to do, I'll be going." Issei said walking out of the room.

 _After School_

'Perhaps I'll go see Asia, she really was a beauty, kind of my preference actually.'

"Hey Issei." Matsuda greeted.

"Matsuda, Motohama what are you guys doing?" Issei asked.

"I got this new video you want to come to my place and watch it?" Matsuda asked.

"I would do that on any regular day, but I actually got a girl to see." Issei replied.

"WHAT?!" both of them asked shockingly.

"It's not a date it's just a ran into a girl who needed my help I'm just going to make sure she made it to where she needed to be." Issei reassured.

"Oh so your still of one us." Motohama said.

"Yeah for now at least." Issei said making all three of them laugh.

Issei travelled over to the church he directed Asia to earlier to check and see if she was okay, when on the path he was walking heard screaming come from a house with a slightly open door.

'What the hell.'

Issei went over and peeked inside seeing a light from within one of the rooms. He went inside quietly and slowly, so he wouldn't receive any unnecessary attention.

When Issei got to the entrance of the room he notices Asia getting pinned up to a wall being stripped by what seemed to be a stray exorcist.

"Hey let her go!" Issei demanded.

"HUH! Who are you!" the man yelled.

"Hyodo Issei, who are you?"

"Freed Sellzan."

"I would let her go quickly if I were you." Issei said.

"Why should I?" Freed asked.

Issei didn't answer as he moved fast enough to appear behind Freed and strike him.

"HOH! What the Fuck?!" Freed asked after being hit into a bookshelf.

"You okay Asia?" Issei asked ignoring Freed.

"I'm fine now, thank you." Asia answered.

"Freed." Issei said facing him with pure anger in his eyes.

"Uh-oh I'm out of here." Freed said throwing down a smoke bomb making him disappear.

"Asia let's get out of he-." Issei was interrupted as for when he turned around he saw Raynare grabbing Asia and before he could reach out to her she disappeared.

"FUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" Issei screamed instantly running out of the house to the energy signature being released by Raynare.

Once Issei got to an abandoned church he was met with the eyes of Koneko and Kiba.

"Move." Issei demanded.

"We're here to help." Kiba said.

"We know you want to save someone." Koneko assured.

"Fine let's go."

The three entered the church and were met by Freed.

"Freed." Issei said.

"Oh not you again." Freed said.

"Where is Raynare?"

"Why would I tell you?"

Issei didn't answer, as he was getting angrier meaning he was beginning to transform as both hands turned scaly and his face began to go rough.

"Found her." Issei said as he figured out Raynare was underneath them.

"Huh?" Freed gasped as Issei dashed towards him and punched him through the building.

"Let's go." Issei ordered in a more dark voice than before.

When they got to the basement there was multiple exorcists and Raynare and Asia were in front of them, with Asia being held up by some device.

"Raynare!" Issei yelled.

"Your to late Krydurris, I've already taken her twilight healing."

"Twilight healing, what's that?" Issei asked.

"It has the ability to heal Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils." Raynare responded.

"Go save her, Issei we'll hold off the exorcists." Kiba said.

Issei bolted through the crowd up to Asia, hitting Raynare out of the way and grabbing Asia, to which he moved back up to the first floor of the church setting her down on one of the benches.

"Asia, stay with me."

"Issei, thank you." Asia said.

"Save your energy."

"I'm so glad I was able to meet someone like you, someone I could call a friend." Asia said.

"Don't say it like that, your not going anywhere, you have such a long life to live." Issei said as Asia closed her eyes and went limp leaving Issei with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Asia!"

"She's dead you damned dragon." Raynare said approaching him.

"Raynare, why? why did you kill someone with such a kind heart? I only knew her for a short time but I could sense how kind she was and you just had to kill her." Issei said aggravated.

"She was a waste of such an amazing sacred gear, you would never understand." Raynare replied.

"Issei." Rias said shocked at his transformation.

"Rias, look away I'm going to kill this fucking bitch." Issei said lunging himself at her digging his claws into her stomach throwing her to the ground while pounding her face in.

After Issei had let out his anger, there had been no corpse even around anymore as Issei had struck so many times her corpse completely disappeared.

"You just had to kill her Raynare." Issei said slowly changing back his human form.

"Rias you don't have a bishop right?" Issei asked.

"No not really." Rias answered.

"Please I beg of you make her your bishop, please." Issei begged.

"I already planned on it, she will be of use." Rias replied.

"Thank you so much, President."

 _The next day_

"Thank you President Rias for letting me serve you."

"No problem Asia, your twilight healing will be a great addition to my peerage." Rias said.

"And thank you Issei for saving me once again."

"No problem, I'll always be there to help you." Issei said.

"Oh Issei I hope you don't mind but Asia will be living with you from now on." Rias blurted.

"Really, well at least it fills up my giant house a little." Issei said.

"Well we better get going Asia, we need to set up your room and everything."

"Sure thing Issei."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter remember to follow, favourite and review.

Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed it's just I want to get through to Ophis's introduction so the main plot point of the story can go underway. I've got huge plans for when we finally get there.

With that said see you again next time everybody


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own High School DxD

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Berserker Dragon

* * *

"I will not marry you!"

'What's going on in here?'

Issei opened the door to see Rias standing next to a blonde fellow with quite the cocky face.

"Who the hell are you?" Issei asked.

"That's my line."

"Well I asked first buddy and I'll ask again who the hell are you?"

"Riser Phenex." the man answered.

"What was that about (a slight pause) marriage?" Issei continued to interrogate.

"It's for the survival of pure blooded devils." Riser said.

"Seems like a bit of a waste if she doesn't want to marry you, does it not?" Issei asked.

"I am sure she wants to marry me." Riser said proceeding to touch Rias's thigh.

"Stop!" Issei commanded.

"What's did you say you spoiled brat?" Riser asked releasing a little bit of flame approaching Issei.

"My my, you made a mistake." Akeno said watching as Issei charged at Riser grabbing him by the collar.

"I'm older than you, you little shithead." Issei said with his signature berserker dragon eyes.

"Go on home you fucking bird." Issei whispered into Riser's ear.

"Fine fine, but don't believe you won this time, I'm still marrying her."

"I don't care just go before I slaughter you."

Riser without any hesitation disappeared before everyone's eyes leaving them with a pissed off Issei.

"Now that thats been taken care of, president would you mind following me?" Issei asked already returned to his calm state.

"Sure."

Issei and Rias walked outside and settled down where no one could see them.

"Do you want to marry him?"

"No, I want to marry someone who loves me for being Rias not for the future of the devils."

"I can work with that, listen I need you to proceed with the engagement." Issei stated.

"What?" she asked.

"I have a plan, trust me you won't be disappointed with the end results, all you have to do is sit tight and wait."

"Remember I said I would help with any issue I could, if that issue is making your dream come true I'll assist to my best ability." Issei continued causing Rias to blush.

"S-sure I'll just sit tight and wait." Rias accepted.

"Thank you, I mean it." Issei said.

'Even though I'm the one that should be thanking you.' Rias thought.

 _At Issei's place_

"Issei I need your help."

"With what, Sirzechs?" Issei asked.

"My sister she's getting married and I need you to stop it." Sirzechs answered.

"I am already 10 steps ahead of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've already made preparations, everyone is going to know of the Berserker Dragon." Issei revealed making Sirzechs spit out whatever he was drinking.

"In case my ears are too dirty would you mind repeating that for me?"

"Everyone is going to know of the Berserker Dragon."

"You're going to reveal yourself, how?" Sirzechs asked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet, besides I stop the wedding anyways what does it matter to you?" Issei questioned.

"Revealing that your a dragon doesn't sound like a good idea to me." Sirzechs replied.

"Yeah probably not but you're not going to stop me, right?"

"If that's what it mean to save my sister."

"Thanks Sirzechs for trusting me." Issei said disconnecting the call.

 _The day of the engagement party_

"Isn't this supposed to be a party, this almost looks like a wedding dress." Rias said.

"Don't worry my queen." Riser said appearing in the woman's dressing room unannounced.

"Lord Phenex your not supposed to be here." one of the assistants said.

"Does it really matter, I am the star today, and don't worry Rias, at the actual engagement I will dress you in the finest clothing in the underworld."

"I'll put you in a dress covered in the legendary Phenex clan's flames." Riser said disappearing once again.

'I hope Issei shows up soon.'

 _In the party_

"Ahh my brother got himself a bride."

"Listen to her go on." Kiba pointed out.

"It isn't over." Akeno said approaching Ravel Phenex, Riser's sister.

"What do you mean?" Ravel asked.

"This probably isn't over, we believe it isn't." Kiba answered.

"It isn't over." Koneko joined in.

A sound of flames erupting from the front of the room echoed through the room as Riser appeared in a white suit.

"Renowned noblemen of the underworld, on behalf of the house of Phenex, allow me to thank you for coming." Riser greeted.

"The reason I have gathered you here today, is that I, Riser Phenex, would like you to share this historic moment with me, as I am engaged to Rias Gremory, the heir to the house of Gremory." Riser continued.

"Allow me to present my queen, Rias Gremory!" Riser finished as Rias appeared through a red magic circle.

BAANNGG!

"Hold it right there."

"Issei?!"

"President I told you I had a plan." Issei said, having laid waste to many guards that now laid on the ground behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Riser questioned viciously.

"Hello everybody allow me to Introduce myself, I am Hyodo Issei of the Kuoh Academy Occult Research Club." Issei responded.

"Sorry Riser, but Rias Gremory's virginity belongs to me."

"Why-you little." Riser insulted.

"What is that man thinking?" Ravel questioned hiding her face with her fan.

"Seize him!" Riser commanded as a set of 6 guards appeared in front of Issei.

"You're going to more than that." Issei said appearing as a mere after image as he wiped out all the guards.

"What is going Lady Rias?" one of the fellow devils questioned.

"This is the entertainment I've gone and prepared." Sirzechs answered walking beside Rias.

"Hey Sirzechs." Issei said waving at him.

"What do you mean entertainment, and how do you know that man?" Riser asked.

"It's a long story, but I had Issei come to me and ask if he can fight you one on one." Sirzechs replied.

"What you can't be serious? Him? fine If I must."

 _In Rating Game arena_

"Issei, if you win what kind of compensation would you like?" Sirzechs questioned Issei as he stretched.

"Just for her return that's all." Issei answered.

"Issei, please stop If I knew this was the plan you had in mind, I would've stopped you, Riser is too strong even for you." Rias begged from the crowd.

"She's right, you have no chance of winning." Riser concurred.

'Thats what you think, stupid bird.' Issei thought.

"All right, you two can begin whenever you feel necessary." Sirzechs said.

"This will be over shortly, so show some struggle and bring entertainment to the crowd." Riser ordered making flames burst around him.

"Kick his butt, brother!" Ravel yelled from the now roaring crowd.

"Sure thing." Issei responded making his upper body go limp much to the dismay of the crowd.

When he lifted his body up his face had gone rough and his eyes now glowing blood red, as ginormous jet black scaled wings popped out of his shoulder blades.

"What the hell is he? Is he a dragon? No way I've never seen an unsealed dragon look like that." the crowd spoke.

"Here I come Riser." Issei revealed sidestepping twice disappearing and reappearing behind Riser striking his back much to his surprise, flinging him across the arena.

Issei stood still once again as he brung about two long horns from his forehead.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Issei yelled as a blood red circle like creation of energy began to spin like a razor between both horns decompressing and firing at such a high velocity it warped the space within the arena.

When the beam made contact with Riser, it exploded causing Riser to vanish, generating a mushroom cloud. Immediately upon the clumsy re-emerging of Riser majority of his body albeit his head and left shoulder still remained, while everything else was melted down to the bone.

"I'll regenerate, and win for the pride of the Phenex." Riser commented.

"You still stand huh, maybe I should finish you off for good." Issei said.

"No please we accept the loss, just please don't harm him any more." a blonde man with spiky hair in the back flew down to Riser acting as a crutch.

"Who are you?" Issei asked.

"Lord Phenex, on the behalf of the house of Phenex we will take this loss, you can have Rias, just please I beg of you don't hurt Riser anymore." Lord Phenex begged.

"Fine fine just get him out of here." Issei accepted.

"The fight is over." Sirzechs announced shrinking the arena.

 _Later_

"I'm sorry for all the interviews that have come up I didn't have this in mind but I guess it's to be expected." Sirzechs apologized.

"No problem, I'll just tell them the truth.

Issei and Sirzechs walked out to a podium and started receiving questions from the crowd.

"How long have you been hiding? Why did you come to save Lady Rias? What is your future with devils?" those were the questions asked by highly recognised reporters of the underworld.

"Slow down a little I'll fill you in on my background."

"My true name is Krydurris, I've been alive for long enough, I saved Rias because she means something to me, and I wouldn't mind helping devils in the future." Issei answered most of the questions.

"That's it for questions, Issei has to somewhere to be." Sirzechs interrupted.

Issei and Sirzechs went back inside and started walking to his ride back home, when Sirzechs stopped him.

"Thank you so much, Krydurris." Sirzechs said giving Issei a hug.

"I told you to only use my name in urgent matters." Issei reminded.

"This is urgent, seriously I don't what I would have done." Sirzechs admitted.

"Y-your welcome I guess." Issei said breaking the hug.

"Remember Sirzechs, your like a little brother to me, even if your now the new Satan, I'll still always see you as my brother and If my family needs help, I'll be there I promise."

"Yeah yeah I know, anyways you should get going, Rias is probably waiting, oh and uh please take care of her." Sirzechs said walking away.

Issei walked outside being met with the welcoming smiles from the members of the Occult Research Club.

"Issei." Kiba said.

"My my, you sure took your time Issei." Akeno said.

"Issei." Koneko said.

"Is that Griffin really my ride home?" Issei asked.

"Yes Issei, and you'll be riding with me." Rias said appearing behind him.

"I guess thats not bad."

"See you guys later." Issei said hopping onto the Griffin with Rias strapping her arms around Issei's back, lifting off.

"Where did the taking my virginity come from?" Rias questioned showing the slightest blush.

"What can I say? I'm kind of a perv." Issei answered.

"Well thank you either way." Rias said turning Issei's head around and giving him a kiss right on the lips.

"WOAH! where did that come from?" Issei questioned perplexingly.

"If your going to take my virginity, you should probably start somewhere." Rias replied.

"Okie dokie." Issei said.

"Oh by the way I've decided I'm going to start living at your place." Rias said.

Issei didn't answer as he just stared at her confused, making Rias giggle.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter remember to follow, favourite, and review.

This chapter out of all the chapters I've made was probably the most fun to make, I don't really know why, I hope someone liked that Bleach reference as that attack will likely become something I use frequently, I might even bring regular cero's into this, and one final thing is likely by chapter 9 I will be branching of the canon universe and making my own and oh boy do I have big plans, anyways have a good rest of the day and see you again next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own High School DxD

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Berserker Dragon

* * *

"Lady Rias!"

"Grayfia?!" Rias asked while linking arms with Issei.

"Why are you here, Lady Rias?" Grayfia questioned.

"That's my line."

"Would you two be quiet please? firing Gran Rey Ceros often give me headaches." Issei said rubbing his temple with his free hand.

"Before you go off would you care explaining to me why Rias is here?" Grayfia asked.

"I saved her and now she wants to live with me." Issei stated.

"And before you ask Rias, it's a long story to why Grayfia is here." Issei said.

Issei pulled his arm out from Rias's link proceeding to walk up stairs when Asia came down.

"Issei, I'm so glad you're safe." Asia said embracing Issei.

"I'm a dragon what could've possibly went wrong?" Issei asked.

"Oh, Rias what are you doing here?" Asia asked seeing Rias out of the corner of her eye and breaking the hug.

"I'm living here now." Rias stated.

While Issei had the chance he hurried up the stairs to his room when he was stopped by a sudden aura rise in the room.

"Where do you think your going?" Grayfia asked.

"You haven't even shown Lady Rias where she'll be sleeping." Grayfia pointed out.

"She'll be sleeping with me." Issei confirmed darting his berserker eyes over at Grayfia intimidating her.

"Don't provoke me it pisses me off!" he snarled and much to Rias's surprise Grayfia dialled her power down.

"You can't possibly think Rias will sleep with you." Grayfia said.

"It was her idea." Issei replied.

"What?!" a stunned Grayfia questioned.

"Bicker at me all you want tomorrow I'm going to bed."

"Wait up Issei." Rias said running up the stairs linking arms with Issei once again.

Once Issei and Rias got to their room Issei took off his shirt showing off his refined muscles as he lept onto the bed crawling up to his pillow falling asleep almost instantly.

Rias was quickly to follow his steps, dressed in a see through gown.

 _Elsewhere_

"See you tomorrow Akeno, Koneko." Kiba said.

"Goodnight Kiba." Akeno and Koneko said going down an alternate path to their homes.

Kiba continued to walk down the original path until he was met with bloody priest crawling out of a nearby alleyway. He attempted to run over and help when Almost immediately he saw a familiar face come out finishing off the priest.

"Freed Sellzan."

"Oh its the devil playboy scum." Freed said waving around his sword.

"Unfortunately I'm in a bad mood today." Kiba said summoning his sword.

"Perfect! I was getting tired of priest hunting."

"Now let's see which is stronger, your devil scum sword or my Excalibur." Freed said.

"Excalibur." Kiba whispered angrily.

Kiba and Freed charged at each other striking each other's sword, but Kiba was easily overwhelmed by the power of Excalibur, they continued attacking each other when Freed had a mini magic circle representing a call appearing beside his ear.

"Get back here Freed we need you."

"Already?" Freed whined.

"Pay attention!" Kiba shouted.

"It seems I don't have any more time to play." Freed said throwing down a smoke bomb disappearing.

"Damn it all to hell." Kiba cursed sheathing his weapon continuing his path home.

 _The next day_

Rias had a hard time falling asleep that night because of the fact that Issei had a humongous scar resembling that of a third degree burn scar covering the top half of his back. She figured at first it was a third degree burn mark until Issei woke up.

"It's not a burn if you're going to ask." Issei said.

"I-Issei, I didn't expect you to be up this early." Rias said trying to hide the fact she was staring at his scar.

"There is no use lying."

"I'm sorry it's just -."

"It sticks out like a beacon." Issei finished for Rias.

"Yeah." She confessed embarrassingly.

"Well if you want to know I'll just tell you." Issei said beginning to get out of bed.

"Can you keep a secret, President?" Issei asked.

"Sure."

"You know who Ophis is, correct?"

"The Ouroboros Dragon? Of course." Rias answered.

"She used to be my mentor, that's half the reason she left the dimensional gap, she came down to help me."

"I didn't have anyone, but despite that she came to Earth and nurtured me into who I am today."

"She trained me day in and day out, everyday to make sure when she went back to her home I would be all right, that is until the day she tried going back."

"Ophis had discovered something took her spot." Issei said.

"What was it?" Rias questioned.

"Great Red, Dragon of Dragon." Issei answered.

"Ophis wasn't too happy about it, her silence was ruined and I'm pretty sure you can guess who she blamed it on." Issei said.

"Great Red sounds like the one at fault." Rias pointed out.

"Nope, she blamed me."

"Ophis came back to Earth cursing me out about how I ruined everything."

"She beat me for god knows how long, blaming me until while I was face down to the ground soaked in blood and tears."

"Of course at the time I still existed in my dragon form so she ripped the scales off my back right down to my bones causing this damn scar." Issei continued pointing at his scar.

"Once she thought that was enough, she left." Issei said beginning to lose his cool.

"She left me dying, completely broken to the point I couldn't move."

"She left me there." Issei said starting to leak tears from eyes.

"Just to suffer." Issei finished now completely balling his eyes out resulting in Rias embracing him.

After a few minutes of embracing each other Issei fell down to his knees unable to stop the river of tears pouring out of his eyes.

Rias knelt down embracing him once again attempting to comfort him.

"I will never leave you Issei, no matter what." Rias said.

"Seriously?" Issei questioned now staring in to her eyes.

"Seriously, you are a valued person to me, I will never leave you." Rias answered.

"Thank you I mean it." Issei said getting back up ready to go to school.

Issei, Rias, and Asia left for school not long after breakfast and arrived at the Occult Research Club room soon after, being met by Akeno, Koneko, and a surprisingly saddened Kiba.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Rias asked.

"Nothing." Kiba answered.

"Don't lie Kiba, if there's something going on tell us, we've all been through tough times in our life, open up and let us help." Issei said.

"I'm sure you've had plenty of hardships." Kiba said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Issei asked.

"I seriously doubt a dragon has had issues." Kiba snarled.

"Kiba stop." Rias ordered.

"No just a minute president." Issei said.

"Say it again, so I can hear you clearly." Issei said.

"Your a damned dragon an unknown one at that, you've never had any issues in your life!" Kiba provoked beginning to shove his face into Issei to which he pushed him down onto a couch.

"You have no idea pretty boy, just what I've been through."

"You know what, I'll tell you exactly what I told the president this morning." Issei offered.

"You've all heard of The Ouroboros Dragon?" Issei gestured at everyone in the room to which they all nodded albeit the one exception being Asia.

"She was my mentor." Issei revealed.

"She left her home to come and assist a lonely dragon who just so happened to be me."

"Ophis is her name and she took care of me every single day, she even trained me for the day she would go back home, when that day happened to roll around though."

"She went home to find someone else living there and you wanna know who she blamed that on?"

"ME! no not the person who stole her home, ME!"

"She came back to Earth and proceeded to beat the living fuck out of me for hours!" Issei yelled obviously on edge.

"When I used to appear as a normal dragon she tore off my damn scales! here have a look." Issei said turning around and lifting up his shirt showing his scar to everyone.

"And after she felt that was enough she left me there soaked in blood and tears."

"She just left me there, you have no idea how much pain I endured, I say it was hours but really it was days, hell it could've been years."

"You, shitstick, have no right jumping to conclusions and singling out one person!" Issei snarled aggressively pointing a finger at him.

"You think just because I am a fucking dragon I haven't felt pain? You think because I am a dragon I haven't had tough times? Try having the person you trust the most beat the fuck out of you for days without end!" Issei yelled.

"Issei." Rias mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Kiba apologised.

"You're sorry? Your fucking sorry huh? well shit how about we just kiss and make up? Fuck you!" Issei yelled flipping Kiba off.

"I'm done with all of you, don't ever try to reach out to me again." Issei demanded.

"I don't even care if you don't have the same views as Kiba, all I came here to do was find Ophis and rip her apart, I thought making friends sounded like a good idea, but holy shit! I was mistaken."

"Anyways see you later, shitheads!" Issei shouted flipping everyone off with both fingers.

When Issei left he tried slamming the door but instead all he did was break it.

 _Later_

"What do you mean Issei hasn't come home yet?"

"I don't know Sirzechs, neither Issei, Rias, or Asia have come home yet and earlier I felt a very strong aura near the building." Grayfia answered.

"Try phoning Rias, or anybody from her peerage, I really hope Issei didn't pull what I think he did."

 _Over to Issei_

'I can't hold it in much longer, I just have to stay here until I calm down.'

' **Kill! (** no I can't) **Kill!** (stop I won't let you out) **Kill!** (Why? why can't I calm down?) **Kill we must or else the thirst will never be quenched** (Shut up your not real, your not real!')

A strong presence was suddenly felt by Issei which was the last straw as his inner being couldn't contain itself anymore.

Issei while sitting in the fetal position in an undisclosed cave began to take the form he took while fighting Riser except this time his body was surrounded by a blood red aura, symbolising his intent to kill.

Issei had quickly took flight towards the presence he felt and as he got closer he slowly began to regain control. Once he arrived at the presence being located at Kuoh Academy he quickly recognised Freed and noticed an old acquaintance being Kokabiel, the other was some old man he never met.

"Oh it's that dragon I've been telling you about." Freed said.

"Really, well I doubt he is a match to me or the Excalibur." Kokabiel replied.

"Long time no see Kokabiel." Issei said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kokabiel interrogated.

"You don't remember it's me, Krydurris." Issei said showing him a sinister smile on his rough devil like face.

"Krydurris impossible he should have died years ago, whatever even if you are him I'll crush you here." Kokabiel provoked.

Suddenly out of nowhere the academy was engulfed in a purple barrier being conjured up by the Sitris, the Gremorys and much to everyone's surprise even Sirzechs Lucifer showed up.

"Krydurris I heard what went down earlier, you can't let it get to you, Kiba didn't mean to hurt you." Sirzechs stated.

"Shut up!" Issei shouted.

"I don't care what you have to say I'm going to destroy this fallen angel and his followers." Issei said.

"I doubt that!" Freed yelled charging at Issei only to hear.

"Cero." Issei said firing a concentrated beam of red energy from the palm of hands through Freed's abdomen grabbing the Excalibur crushing it with his bare hands.

"You think you can stop me." Issei challenged suddenly appearing behind the old man being stabbed with a pure stone sword he summoned.

"Ujin Jakka." Issei said as the old man slid off his blade.

"What the hell are you?" Kokabiel asked frightened.

"Gran Rey Cero." Issei said firing the same attack he used on Riser, hitting Kokabiel this time showing no signs of survival.

"This is goodbye everyone." Issei said floating up blasting his way through the barrier.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter remember to follow, favourite and review.

In case there is anyone worrying about Issei's future with the O.R.C. don't worry he'll return likely in the next chapter.

By the way Ujin Jakka is the name of the sword he used to kill Valper (the old man) in a later chapter I'll explain why it's all stone.


End file.
